Gunpowder & Chanel lipstick
by girlwiththepinklptop
Summary: Bella and Rosalie Swan are the 'IT' girl of NYC. What happens when their Dad a mafia boss moves them to Seattle where they become friends and lovers with their enemies...all human full summary inside.
1. concrete jungle where dreams are made of

**Don't own twilight wish I did that would be amazing.**

**Hope you like this story.**

**Summary…..**

**Bella and Rosalie Swan are the 'IT' girl of NYC. What happens when their Dad a mafia boss moves them to Seattle where they become friends and lovers with their enemies. When love and friendship is not enough to stop a blood bath what would you put on the line?**

Sigh.

"I don't want to move from New York. I just love it here; the noise, the people, the food, and the coffee. Yes the coffee. The cafes charm the city and NYU and Columbia hold every hot guy in the world between their walls. This city the city of dreams the city of light. The concrete jungle, the home of jay-z."

" Would you stop being a drama queen. Jesus you belong on fucking Broadway." Rosalie my sister. The most annoying human on this planet. But I love her.

"Rose, are you telling me that you want to leave? Do you realize that Seattle is like the wettest place on earth! No more Rodolfo Valentin!" I smirked as I say horror flash across her face.

" Bella, it wont be that bad, dad said that we could come visit anytime we wanted to even if we just wanted a haircut."

" Really Rose that's all you fucking care about. It's the goddamn experience of the city! We both got into Colombia and we can't go there anymore not even Yale! " I glared at her I mean I know she is shallow but this is just crazy.

" It wont be that bad we will transfer out later this is just temporary" rose said.

" Girls are you ready we have to be at JFK in Two hours" Our Mom yelled.

" Yeah Mom down in a second" I said as I grabbed my Louise Vinton luggage In New York if you had two hours to get to the airport and you are in upper east side Manhattan you were already late. I can't believe we are actually moving.

Maybe I should tell you about me and my family.

The word dysfunctional invented for us.

My dad Charlie Swan aka Swan Slayer is not just the most important business man on the western hemisphere. He is a mafia boss. Gasp I know! There are too many of them here in NYC dad has been having some trouble and decided to relocate to the west cost he will be in Portland while we stayed in Seattle far enough to be safe from immediate danger yet close enough to see him on regular basis, as if that truly mattered. He is always glued his Blackberry and completely oblivious to anything around him. It wasn't always like this though. He was the best father anyone could ask for. Took us to the park. Read for us every night, and eat with us every meal even lunch when we were at school he would ask mom to pack a basket and we would have lunch in the front yard of the school. But when our grandpa died we were in middle school. And handed my dad the family business that's when dad changed. It was as if his heart was replaced by a block of ice. It hurt but mom took it the hardest. She was always an inspiring fashion designer but was a much devoted mother and a wife she gave us every minute of her time and paid attention to everything we said even if it was just a simple statement that said " the sky is blue" she welcomed everything and gave us more than we asked for. After my dad changed so did my mom she is now the biggest thing since Armani and has no time in her life for us. We see my mom everyday though, but it doesn't really matter. Someone's physical presence in the room does nothing if their soul isn't there. she had an office I our loft. She loves New York more than me and hates that she will make weekly trips here. But like all of us we had no choice. My sister an I are very close. Rose and I are twins not identical. She has blond hair the shines more than times square it's self. A body that belongs on the runway where it was a few times but she got fed up from the skinny hungry bitches that hated to see her scarf down a hamburger right before the show and still look better than all of them. What so she has a high metabolism hardly a crime if you ask me. But it's a good thing we love food so we need it to burn off the fat. And a jog every once in awhile doesn't hurt. She was beautiful. There was no doubt about that. I don't think I own up to the Swan Sisters reputation. I looked fairly ordinary. I had brown hair, brown eyes, pale, and I mean pale skin that was so see thru you could see my veins! And that embarrassing blush that always showed ugh! But I was comfortable with myself I always dressed like the daughter of a fashion designer which I was. Before it hit the run way it hit our closet. I even did a couple fashion shows with Rose. We loved our clothes lover our shoes. We were privileged. Double S was the name of our clique in high school. It was Rose's idea she thought it would be fun and useful if we had to take over the family business. I told her it wasn't funny she told me not to laugh and it started we were the it girls. If we didn't approve of you. You would be off of the island by fifth period. No one crossed us no one dared to. It was a bit fun we weren't mean but we cleaned up our school no trash allowed. This included the fake blonds with fake Chanel that wanted to bring us down. I hated high school though the stupid adolescence boys. I have always dated college boys. They were just better to talk to. Most of them were well read and they were just interesting and eager and ambitious. Not to monition hot. Though they never settle the longest relationship I had with was with Jacob Black. I was a junior. It lasted eleven months. God he was hot. He had the most amazing body he was tan, his skin was so shinny always and smooth. The sex was amazing to say the least. But it didn't last he found Renessme something about when he saw her it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Blah, blah, blah. I was a mess in Gucci that night I cried for a week and never dated anyone after that. I don't think it was love with him it was just like loosing a best friend. I wish I could say goodbye at least I really always had fun with Jake. We stayed friends thru my senior year then stopped seeing each other. I didn't even hate Renessme. She was sweet and I could tell her and Jake belonged together. But people grow apart it happens. It was funny because I was actually moving to where Jake grew up it's about two hours from Seattle a small reservation called La Push. Rose and I are going to be in collage next fall. she is majoring in business while I am majoring in English, then going into law school. Saying goodbye to New York was the hardest thing we had to do. I know she is putting on a brave face but the memories that linger in the streets of New York City are the only thing left to remind us of our family before it broke. Leaving here is like leaving our past. The one we had no desire of loosing.

"Bella, have you seen my shoes" Rose asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Under the bed. I'll wait for you downstairs"

The Condo was still furnished yet it felt so empty. I walked to the elevator to be met by the bellhop.

" Miss Swan let me get those for you" Ryle I am going to miss his sweet Ryle from Kansas.

" Thank you Ryle, I hope you get that acting gig you deserve it"

" Thank you Miss Swan I couldn't have had the chance without you. Oh by the way there is someone down asking for you"

" really? That's odd did they give you a name?''

" No. just said to tell you they wanted to see you"

I shrugged. Could be anyone could be no one I hopped in to the elevator and pressed the LL button. I gave my self a quick look black Chanel dress with red Gucci pumps simple NYC outfit I wore it as fair well gesture. My hair was pulled back into a pony tale and my face was cover with Dior sunglasses that were two sizes too big. The ding startled me and I jumped a little but recovered and stepped out of the elevator. And there my guest waited.

"Only the Swan Sisters would get away with wearing a cocktail dress to twelve hour flight" he said with that husky voice of his. Jacob.

Four inch heels did not stop me from running across the lobby into his arms.

"Oh Jake!" I sobbed. Where the hell did that come from!

" Hey there Bells!" he hugged me back. It was just like old times. That was the best part about Jake that even if we hadn't talked in months he would still greet me like we had dinner last night. God I missed him.

"Jake! I can't believe you're here!"

" You didn't think you would leave New York without saying good bye did you?"

" I miss you Jake so much. How are You? How is Neisse?"

" I'm great! She is great we miss you too"

" Jake why the hell didn't you call me! I have to be at the airport like an hour ago!" I scolded him. And he laughed at me as usual.

" Bella, Bella" he shook his head.

" Well, Well, well if it isn't the star of West Side Story" Rose said and she was grinning her and Jake had a love hate relationship watching them was more entertaining than T.V .

" well if it isn't satin's Barbie doll" he gave her a big hug.

" I'm going to miss you Jake, though not that smell of yours. You smell like a dog, mixed with Versace" she said cringing.

"Girls! We have to go Now! " mom was livid she hated being late to anything.

" sorry Jake. I have to run. Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me" I said as I hugged him tearing up again.

" You will always be my girl Bells nothing will change that. Time or distance. And I will be here anytime you need me and I go back to visit the family all the time,. Don't forget to go to La push when you get the chance you will like it there the people are very nice." he hugged me closer than whispered in my ear," and your memories B they wont go away till you want them too." he kissed the top of head and closed the door to the Limo behind me.

I chocked back the sob that threatened to break I couldn't cry in front of my mother or father not anymore at least. I felt Rose's hand on my knee but that was it. I looked out the window that whole ride. I had to permanently imprint the images of the streets in my mind. Good bye New York. Good bye Dreams.

**SOOOOOO ****what did you think let me know please and thank you.**


	2. You Speak Valentino

**Thank you for the reviews keep'em coming.**

**I don't own Twilight, I know damn it!**

**But I do have an account on you should check out. I have created the outfits there, named them so you can see what the characters are wearing. Okay people here we go chapter two. Review let me know what you think =) enjoy.**

.com/cgi/profile?id=1709614

" JFK International Air Port, Really dad couldn't the jet be at any other airport?"

"Rosalie, I don't need your smart ass comments right now. Suck it up for a day could you" my dad growled at her.

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered " fuck you" under her breath. I didn't care JFK had the most interesting people, I love to people watch and airports are great for that.

I stepped out and what usually happens did people would stop and ogle us. We looked attractive we looked scary we looked like we were royal and I hated it.

I like people watching I didn't like people to watch me.

We went thru security in a breeze it helped that my dad's men worked here and we were loading into the jet. Rose went to the bathroom to change out of here Armani red dress into her black Juicy Couture sweat pants and sweat shirt. I decided to keep my dress on till I left the east cost. I got a window seat and put on my headphones and turned up my IPOD my song was Empire state of mind By Jay-Z.

I fell asleep when I woke up the screen said we were somewhere over Denver. I got up to use the bathroom and change I could fee the heels now. I but on a pair of leggings and a white wife beater and my blue and black Converse. My hair was pulled back in to a pony tale when I got back I saw that Rose was on the phone she seemed angry so I assumed it was that sad excuse for a guy James. Rose's boyfriend. I hated the fuck I wondered when she would just dump him. As soon as I thought these words Rose yelled into the phone. " fuck you James! You didn't even bother telling me good bye! Loose my number you dick face. Do you hear me! I have fucking had it with you!" she hung up.

"Fucking finally Rose" I said as I curled up in the seat next to her." I know sis. I know"

I fell a sleep after that and when I woke up we where about to land in Seattle's airport.

" Girls Your Dad and I have to Portland there is a driver he will take you to our apartment it's downtown so you don't miss the city too much" is she fucking kidding me? " We wont be back till Monday. After that I have to fly back to New York. Fashion Week Preview is next Wednesday. You should check out the U here and register for classes." I zoned out after that welcome to world.

As promised the said goodbye to us and flew to Portland. Rose and I stepped out of the terminal and there was a young guy holding a white bored with double S written on it . Rose and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Ryle" we both said.

" You must be Misses Rosalie and Isabella Swan" the guy smiled he looked young and reminded me of Jake he had the same color skins as him.

"Bella" I corrected smiled

" And you can call me Rose"

"Well welcome to the state of Washington. I'm Seth." hey exclaimed. God I have not had enough coffee to deal with someone that enthusiastic.

He opened the door for us and for the first time ever I was glad it was a limo not a town car that way we didn't have to talk to Seth he seemed sweet, and we will get to know him it's just that well it was a long flight.

" OH MY GOD! Bella this is where we are moving! What the fuck is that saucer in the air a tribute to UFO's?"

" It's so green though. You don't get too much of that in New York. And I do like how the mountains show in the back of the city. It's pretty" I admitted it was cute.

"You think it might not be as bad as we thought." she said. It wasn't a question.

" You never know Rose, I'm just done with Mom and Dad and the shit they put us through. I miss New York a lot but maybe we could make our own memories here. Ones that don't include hurt" I said as I snuggled up next to her.

" I wonder what's for dinner. I feel like sushi!" she knew when to change the subject.

" MMM that sounds so good. I bet we could fined one around here. I doubt anything will be as good as 15East but you never know." I said as the car stopped and I looked out of the window to see our new home.

" Well lady's this it The Olivian . this is your new home"

It was a tall building nothing like the one in New York but tall that was important. It look cute form the outside .

Seth unloaded our luggage and gave them to the bellhop.

" Bella, Rose. It was my pleasure to meet you. I will be at your serves everyday from 8 to 12 unless you tell me other wise sorry I asked for these hours Mr. Swan's assistant said it would be okay you preferred to walk . I live in a different city. Forks, nothing like this place but I like it. I am here all day though. Just give me a call 10 minutes before you need me here. Is there anything you wanted?''

" No thanks Seth, we will let you know if we do . And yes we love to walk around the city we may need you to show us around" Rose gave him her best smile. I could tell Seth was going to be good for us just like Ryle.

I smiled and turned and to my horror this girl/want to be woman. Was waking towards us. She had too many face implants, boob job, and a tan that made her look like an ompalumpa . I sighed would this day end?

" Jesus Christ" Rose hissed.

" Hello There! You must be the Swan Girls. Isabella and Rosalie. Welcome to the Olivian. My name is Jessica, I'm the property manager here" oh god nasally voice, that was Rose's pet peeves she was about to make this girl cry I know she probably isn't a bad person but Rose could practically smell bitches. And it looked like she didn't want to be within ten miles of this girl.

Jessica took her hand out to shake it but as if we don't know where these things have been, sides' we were still eighteen and allowed to act like teenagers not professionals. I adjusted my glasses, and Rose ran her fingers thru her hair.

Jessica coughed awkwardly and continued to rant. " so lets give you two a tour of the place to know where everything is we have a pool a g."

"Okay Jamie was it? Here's the deal if I wanted to know where anything is I could Google it. We have been on a plane for twelve hours . I know you have a gym I know you have a pool. I could care less, tell me where the elevator to the pent house is cuz I know that's where I'm going. I have no desire to hear you talk or to shake your twenty dolor manicure hand, kay?''

" take a left at the end of this hall it's pent house five the bell hop will be there" she answered With a shocked look on her face.

What people? We are form New York.

" damn Rose you should go slow, try not to terrorize the west cost in one day" as I was about to press the button that said pent house when someone called to hold the elevator. I did I figured on act of being mean and then one act of kindness equals out. Karma is about balance right?

Rose and I were flabbergasted with what we saw. This girl who was 4'9 that had on six inch heels ran in with her eyes glued to her Blackberry. But we were shocked not because she was short and could walk that gracefully in heels but she was wearing Valentino . Not just Valentino but a dress that only four of it's kind existed and two where with us. Even mom went thru hell to get it for us. It was simple but made form Indian silk, and had two leather flours on one side of the shoulder. I mean not any one could get their hands on it . It was shocking and in some way a relief of some sort. At least some people did know what fashion was here.

"Thank you" she said with out looking away from here Blackberry.

" sure" I said it sounded like a question.

" And that was pretty sweet how you stuck it to Jessica. God the bitch is crazy" she said as she finished what she was typing " I'm sorry I'm being rude. Hi I'm Alice."

" hi, I'm Bella and this is Rose."

" are you wearing Valentino V4?" Rose cut to the chase

Alice's eyes were as big as saucers

" YOU SPEAK VALENTINO!" she gasped and then we just started laughing.

"WE own the other two."

" We should find the fourth wear it and start a club" Alice said thru giggles

She was sweet, and obviously elite with class.

" the elevator rang signaling the pent house

" Oh My God! You are moving in to Pent Five right? that's across form us! I think we will be friends finally someone with taste around here!" Alice exclaimed.

We said good byes, Alice invited us out for dinner, it was strange we never got that close to anyone, especially girls. And this was quick, Alice seemed different, she didn't suck up like people usually do, her smile was real you could tell, it even reached her eyes, she was pretty, in a crazy sort of way, she had jet black hair that had two blue streaks on the bangs it was short very short, almost Rihana short. And it stuck out in spikes. She had black eyes to match her black hair and she was almost as pale as me. She had a pixie kind of look to her it was fitting for her frame. She was short though very short it was cute.

" Oh girls I know this great sushi place just five blocks form here, are you okay with sushi?'' she asked as she walked in to her pent house.

" yeah that sound like, perfect" Rose said. The bell hop opened the door to the house.

It was nice I wont lie I loved the earth tone colors, and I also loved the view we got both the mountains and the city. It was small though. Only two bedrooms and a study that was turned into Two one for mom and one for dad. It Didn't matter Rose and I always shared a room, we were just close and our boyfriends never really came to our place no one who new my dad dared. And most people new him. Jake was one of my Dad's friend's son. So Jake just went with it Dad even offered him a job. Jake of course didn't take it. So it was okay for Rose and I to share. The living room was pretty it was open there were windows on every wall of this place. From the ceiling to the floor. The kitchen was small, but not too small I liked it, it was the right size. Black garnet counter tops with silver appliances and the cabinets where dark cherry wood that matched the floor of the house. I loved the rug that was in the living room, hand woven for sure. Orange and red, and a bit of blue in it. Made in India I guessed. The couches where a beige color.

Rose and I found our room. It was huge.

In New York we had to knock down a wall to turn two rooms into one. But this was big. Two king size beds that faced a large window with the view of the Olympic mountains. It was breath taking. Our bed spreads where dark purple, with black lace. The rug was white it was beautiful. It had a desk in the corner with two laptops on it. I guess that was their way of saying sorry. One was pink and one was black. I saw peonies on of the night tables and jasmines on the other. Jasmines where my favorites. Rose loved pink peonies.

" lets check out the closet" Rose said as she headed to the closed door.

She opened the door and walked in I followed her in to the right was a door that led to the bathroom. And a head of us were our clothes. In a semi circle around the wall Rose's where on one side and mine on the other and in the middle where the they met where the clothes that we shared.

Further in was another door that held our shoes it was alphabetized form Armani to Yves Saint Laurent. It was such a refreshing sight to see.

"Wow I think that mom out did her self this time"

"I think she didn't have enough room in New York. Did you see the vanity tables? They look like the ones that were backstage of the Prada show last week" I said in awe as I stared at our closet.

" I Know! My god this is the most amazing thing I have ever seen"

We have only three hours to get ready Rose we're not even showered yet, lets go".

I got to shower first. When I got out Rose had pulled out her Guess jeans and a dark red Dolce and Gabbana tank top that had black lace on the top hem line.

" I don't know what shoes to wear with this, I feel like flats but don't think they will match"

" if you wear the skinny jeans it will be okay, you should wear the red ones that we got from Milan last year"

" the Gucci ones?''

"yep, but now I am faced with the dilemma of what to wear."

" I have no idea girl, sorry but I need a shower. I feel so gross!" she said as she ran in to the bathroom.

Hmm what to wear, what to wear.

" Jesus Christ Bella are you fucking kidding me?"

"I can't find anything to wear!"

" Bella we are going to be late"

I gave her my " no shit look"

She ran to my mom and dad's room and came back with one of dad's blouses

" When all else fails Dad's vintage Valentino blouse will do the trick, wear this with the dark blue pumps"

She threw it at me I had to admit she was a life saver. I put on the blouse it hit right above my knee. It was a bit loose so I decided to put a blue belt on it would match my shoes and shape the blouse. I but on some eye liner red lipstick that I smeared with my finger I didn't feel like over doing it.

Rose had her hair pulled back with a red ribbon, she looked beautiful. As usual.

The door bell rang and we met Alice.

" you look so cute! When all else fail you his Dad's closet right?'' Alice exclaimed.

"Alice" Rose said as she put her arm around her shoulder. " Where have you been al my life?'' and we thru our heads back laughing.

" sorry babe, I don't roll like that, my heart belongs to a certain southern gentleman by the name of Jasper Whitlock, which by the way you will meet today, and one of my brothers Emmet. They are already there. Oh I hope that's okay" this girl could talk that was for sure.

" Girl, bring the men on!" Rose said or I should say howled.

" It's only five blocks from here mind if we walk?''

" no at all!" I said walking out of the elevator.

It was pretty. The walk was short as promised. We stopped in front of a place called Umi Sake House. It looked good I noted two guys that were talking and stopped to look at us when we approached. Alice smiled at them and I knew that they were Jasper and Emmet.

"Alice!'' the tall Blond on said.

" Jazz!" she ran up and gave him a small peck. I assumed that he was Jasper.

He was tall very tall she looked funny next to him. He had honey blond hair. And blue eyes. He was very good looking.

The one next to him was huge! Not in a fat way but very built a lil too much if you asked me. But he had a cute face baby like almost, and he had dark thick curls. Yep he was defiantly Rose's type. I glanced at her and saw that she was eye fucking him. I rolled my eyes this is going to be a long night.

"Alice, why don't you introduce your lovely friends"

"Emmet shut up. These are Rose and Bella. They just moved here from New York. Bella, Rose this is my brother Emmet and this is the love of my life Jasper" Jasper tightened this arm around Alice.

" Hey Bella, Rose" Jasper said I could her the hint of the southern accent.

"Ladies" Emmet said though he just looked at Rose. He had a funny booming voice.

" hi Emmet, Jasper it's so nice to meet you" I said. Rose just nodded and smiled she was in total play mod now.

We walked in and the waiter took us to our table.

"Could I start you off with something to drink?" our waiter asked.

"how about a bottle of Sake, the Otokoyama Junmai for me and Jasper" Emmet said.

" I want the Mango Sake" Alice said grinning while Jasper frowned at her. It was cute he was protective of her.

"I think I'll go for the ginger Sake" Rose said.

" I'll have the Orange Blossom Cocktail" I said." and I think I'm ready to order are you guys?''

They all nodded in agreement

" okay so I just want the ultimate dragon Roll. Extra ginger and no wasabi please."

" I want the Naughty Roll" Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows. It was funny I had to laugh.

" I want the rockstar roll" jasper said grinning while Alice just giggled at him

" I think I want the Pretty in Pink roll" Alice said

"Well I'm getting the Blondie roll" Rose said as she burst out laughing it was so hilarious.

We made small talk and hit it off they, like Alice; were very easy to talk to. They asked us about New York , and what our favorite things to do. We found a lot in common Rose and Alice fashion I loved motorcycles like Jasper. And I loved football that got me brownie points with Emmet.

And we all loved the beach, which we agreed to go there next weekend, it's going to be sunny a strange thing for Seattle.

" So Alice" Emmer boomed with his mouth full.

" Could you not talk with your mouth full Em. you're not five!" Alice growled at him.

" Yes mom. Like I was saying where is that dick head of a brother tonight?"

"He's working" Alice said.

" On who?" Emmet laughed. Jasper chuckled under his breath and it cost him to get elbowed by Alice.

" He really is working you guys, sorry we are being rude. Our other brother couldn't make it today, and Emmet here can't handle that"

" just stop Emmet could you not do this every time he doesn't show up" Alice was mad now. The environment was very tens. Alice was easy to talk to and we considered her our friend but it was still awkward I mean we did just meet. Thankfully Jasper changed the subject. And started talking about music.

The food was so good we just stuck with sushi and drinks two bottles of Sake and Emmet and Rose were in a heavy make out session and so were jasper and Alice. It was my queue.

" Hey I think I'm going to head out you guys" I said.

"What? Bella no we are going to a club" Rose whined.

"Na Rose, it's okay I just want to go home I wish there was a café near by though that would be nice." I said

" There is one! It's open till Three am near campus. It's called " De La Luna Café " Alice said in a strange tone.

I noticed that Jasper and Emmet gave her a look.

" okay what's wrong with that café?'' I asked.

" Nothing is wrong with it I have a strong feeling you are going to love it Bella. Trust me." her eyes were big and wild and I didn't trust them at all but I decided to go anyways. What ever it was that made Jasper and Emmet question Alice it wasn't dangers it was just odd.


	3. Bronze haired barista

**Hey you guys! Sorry the web page didn't post I put it on my profile check it out there. **

**About the spelling of Louis Vuitton sorry spellchecker- automatic shit messes it up for me. I need a beta! **

**Don't own Twilight I do own a copy of "Coco Chanel" the movie that is absolutely amazing.**

**Here it goes, tell me what you think. Really I know it's inconvenient to press that button but do it please =)**

" De La Luna café please" I told the cab driver.

" That's over by the U right, you sure you sure that's were you want to go? I don't think a girl like you would want be in that part of town''

" is it dangerous" I asked cuz it was fucking weird maybe I shouldn't trust Alice as much as I do.

"No, not dangerous, just…. Well It's not a five star sushi restaurant area you know what I mean" ah I get it, so it was a poor neighborhood I just got out of one of the most expensive sushi restaurants in Seattle though honestly it wasn't that pricy.

"I think I can be the judge of that" I said. And he drove away.

I should have asked Seth to stay here and pick me up I decided to call incase I couldn't get a cab that late.

" hello?'' he answered first ring.

" Seth, hi it's Bella. I am going to a café De la Luna could you pick me up from there in about and hour sorry I know it's not your schedule but you could come in late tomorrow morning it you want"

"that's okay Bella, no worries I will be there at 12:30 does that sound good?"

" awesome thanks Seth!" he chuckled and I hung up just as the cab was pulling in front of the café.

It was small and next to a book store. It was beautiful.

I couldn't have asked for anything better. High and overly priced cafés had their upside but usually had the worst people. I spent my time in Brooklyn most of the time. I loved it there, the people were so much nicer that the usual crowd we hung out with, they were more down to earth and genuinely nice people. I'm starting to think Alice was psychic or something, how could she have possibly known I would have loved this place maybe that's why Jasper and Emmet looked at her is a strange way they think an upper east side girl would never be caught dead here, but here I was. Wow I can't wait to see what this place looks like inside, if the coffee is good here too I will have to move in upstairs.

With a goofy smile and a heart that was beating with excitement I opened the door causing the wind chime above it to jingle. And I caught my breath taking in the mocha colored walls, the red sofas the old vintage chairs. Nothing matched it looked like a dream come true. The place looked cozy and comforting. It had bookshelves covering every wall, I noticed they started with Greek Lit, English, Arabic, and African and the last two where American classics. I pinched my self to make sure I was not dreaming. I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the coffee beans…wow…. I was so caught up in absorbing everything in this place.

"Great, someone got lost or is Starbucks closed at this time…. Let me guess sugar free skim decaf white mocha." I turned around to what asshole was saying that. There standing was a man half way between a man and boy I should say, he had a plaid shirt that was open a white tee under it that clung to every muscle on his chest and dark jeans that were artfully faded Armani vintage, he had bronze hair and green eyes that were looking at me like I was an idiot. And next to him was a blond haired guy that looked too much like James. The one with the bronze hair was talking. And I was so fucking pissed. I mean how dear he! As if I would order DECAF! Ugh what and ass a sexy beautiful ass and no not that way.. I scowled and lifted my head up and walked to the counter.

" Six shots of espresso iced no room for cream" I said smirking. I could see surprise in his eyes and the blond guy laughed under his breath.

" that will be four twenty-five" said the blond, who was now checking me out. And smiling extra wide.

I gave him a ten and told him to " keep the change" that was the only kind of tip he was getting from me.

" thank you, have a seat I'll bring your drink right out"

I sat at a table next to the window and to my back was the English lit

I took out my little brown book, this book was about me, I know narcissism in it's pure form but every year I would start a new one it had clippings of news papers I would read that I liked and next to it would be my comments and thoughts about it. It had my favorite quotes, some drawings that I did. It expressed me.

I had to write about Seattle so far. I bought a post card at the airport and took out my tape to tape it to the page.

I started writing , only to be interrupted by the bronze haired barista, who quietly set my drink on the table. I was surprised that the blond didn't bring it out to me.

" thanks" I smiled at him.

" your welcome" he said and walked away.

I hated to be that girl who is interested in the moody bad boy type who is full of himself but here I was swooning at the guy who didn't ever care I existed. And mocked and judged me. FML.

I wrote in my book for seemed like hours, but it was only one. I looked up to stretch and rest my eyes removing my reading glasses. It was only the bronze haired barista there I guess the blond left I caught him looking at me he looked away quickly at his book, maybe I was just imagining it. Wishful thinking I guess. I looked at my phone that was blinking. Missed text from Rose.

_Bella, spending the night with Emmet. I hope you're okay love you sis see you in the morning breakfast just the two of us._

_Xx Rose._

I sighed and rolled my eyes at my sister she was on the rebound she shouldn't be doing this. But its not my place to tell her what to do after all we were all fucked up.

the door of the café opened and this blond, very attractive forty something man stormed in. the look on his face was beyond deadly I fought back a shiver.

" I need to talk to you now." he said to the bronze haired barista.

" So talk" the barista raised his eyebrow at the man.

" You are ruining my reputation! Your family's reputation you didn't show up yesterday and today your sister calls be sobbing on the phone because her brother doesn't have the decency to come to a diner with her and her friends! You rebelled I get it point made now are you done acting like a child or not"

" I am not a child" the barista growled at the man. Then looked at me and then back at the man.

" lets talk about this in the back" he lead the way.

" I didn't ruin anything! You ruined everything when you took over grandpas' business and started fucking you secretary, face it dad I am not what you want me to be and nor will I ever be. So leave me the fuck alone and for my sister and brother I spend more time with them than you do" and then the voices were mumbled I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could hear that they were yelling. I feared for the bronze haired barista's life. Though I gathered it was his dad the man that walked in but I felt that he could be in danger.

Get a hold of yourself Bella this isn't New York or New Jersey you shouldn't worry about it turning in to a gun show! Ugh I hate my dad for this! he planted those thoughts in our head. There was a black car outside that two guys guarded it was strange but I'm sure I am making a something out of nothing. I decided it would be best to wait for Seth he would be here in ten minutes anyways. As I was heading out the two men emerged from the back the same pissed on both of their faces. The Blond glared at me before composing his features. Than looked at his son and darted out the door. He startled me that guy was just wired.

" I apologize for this" he mumbled running his fingers thru his hair." we are closing early tonight."

" that's fine I was heading out"

" do you have a car?'' he asked quickly. I turned to him with a questioning look" I mean… do- you-have some way to get home it's not good to be walking here at night I could call a cab for you" he ranted.

" Thanks, someone is going to pick me up actually they should be here any minute. I'll wait outside"

" yeah okay I could wait with you"

"okay what's your problem?'' I asked. He was getting on my nerves. Attractive or not I think weird runs in the Family.

" What do you mean?'' he asked in an appalled tone.

" First, you judge that I would order decaf as if, and now you are trying to make 'small talk' with me?''

"Sorry I just, look okay these guys that just left are dangerous, I didn't want you to go out alone I wouldn't let anyone go out there alone, especially not a girl who just downed six shots of espresso at midnight and looks sleepy afterwards" he said and smiled a crooked smile.

I couldn't help but smile back by then Seth had pulled up and I told him to wait inside no need to open doors, and that BS.

" the coffee was good, thanks again" I started walking to the car.

" you know you probably don't want to ware Valentino in this part of town." he eyed my blouse. I was stunned. First he new Valentino and second the hypocrite was wearing Armani like I wouldn't know these jeans!

I glared at him " says the guy who is wearing 1982 vintage Armani jeans that cost more than this building?'' I said. He was flabbergasted. His mouth was open and I couldn't help but laugh.

" good night Bella?'' Seth said to me

" more like strange" I sighed.

Twenty minutes later I was at the lobby. I walked to the elevator and noticed on one of the couches a little black hair sticking out from underneath of a blond mans head. It seemed Alice and Jasper were still going at it I walked towards them.

"Ahem!" I said loudly.

Jasper turned and looked like he was about to cut a bitch for interrupting.

Then he saw it was me and softened his featured.

" Jesus Christ I would have thought you two would have gotten a room by now" I said smirking the look on Alice's face as she blushed, her lipstick smeared. Her hair in a mess it was just too funny.

" Bella!" she squalled.

" hey there Bella - Ella" Jasper said

" Jazz call me that again I will cheerfully beat you to death, I'm doing well thank you very much"

" so, did you like it there?'' Alice asked with huge eyes.

" um yeah it was nice." I mumbled sure it was nice and a lot of other things as well. But nice.

" Oh so you liked it! Oh my god this is great" she clapped her hands. I questioned her sanity for a bit

" Alice big deal so I like a café why is it so important to you?''

"I just want you to like it here Bella, that's all. Are you going to go there tomorrow?" she said with wide eyes. There is something seriously wrong with this girl.

" Okay thanks I guess. Maybe I am not so sure yet still have to settle in and all I want to head up kind of tired. Long day" I said.

" oh okay. Night Bella!"

"Night darlin' we still on the weekend right?'' Jazz said.

" oh yeah for sure can't wait!"

" awesome see ya!" Alice got up to give me a hug and I felt her phone vibrate than start to ring.

~I like a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanalike a go-go girl who dance like Lady GagaThey the girls that start the party

"Hello?'' she answered " Eddie!" she squealed into the phone I waved one last time and got into the elevator I could still hear the conversation before the door closed

" Dad did what!" Alice screamed into the phone. And the door closed I was on my way to the pent house. I hoped everything was okay it wasn't my place anyways.

**Hope you liked it**

**Xx GWPLT**


	4. No more bottles of Jack

**HI! Sorry I know I am late with updating. Just been so busy! School starts and well I am like freaking out! I will try to update as soon as I can. Hope you like this let me know, and let me know how is going. **

**Don't own Twilight**

**Enjoy! **

It felt good to be home even in this new place I pulled of my close my makeup and the shoes put on some old sweat pants and tank top.

I walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before bed and heard some arguing outside. I couldn't make out the words just angry mumbles. Oh well nothing to be concerned about. I went to the my room and hopped on my loving bed. It took two minutes before I fell into deep sleep.

My phone woke me up.

I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.

I looked at the caller ID it was my mother. Fuck I really didn't want to start my day like this.

" Hello?''

" Bella it's mom"

"Yes mom I know I have caller id." I said rolling my eyes at her.

" I am going to blame your attitude on the fact that you haven't had coffee yet, I have been trying to get a hold of your sister but her phone is off."

" It's just dead Mom , she forgets to charge it. Is there something you needed?''

"Yes dear I have to fly to Rome tomorrow so I'm on my way to New York now, I couldn't make it to see you guys before I left sorry sweetie" sorry my ass.

" sure Mom what eve. Could you just make sure dad puts money in my account I need to buy a car"

" Why do you need a car? You have a driver and you could take cabs"

" Mom this is not fucking New York people here need cars, it's no like you could get a cab anytime you wanted you have to call them and shit could you just please ask him to put money in the account it's not a problem why are you making a big deal I have my license"

" I know you do but you have never driven a car before; I mean only in Dubai but you were in the middle of the desert! I'm just worried about you. I am your mother you know, or did you forget?''

" Well mom, you make it so hard to remember sometimes."

" Bella that's enough! I'll call your dad and let him know what you need, I will be back in three weeks see you then." and she hung up

I know I was harsh. But the truth hurts.

I was on my third cup of coffee and it was already ten and Rose still wasn't here. I got hungry and tired of waiting. So I got up to make some breakfast.

I decided some crapes would be nice and the fridge was full so I had everything I need. Strawberries and cream . I decided to eat on the balcony the one that faced west it was beautiful. It faced the mountains.

After about half an hour I heard someone in the living room.

"Rose?" I called.

She then appeared with a sheepish look on her face.

" Sorry!"

" No It's okay I made crapes it's all good''

''oh good! I'm starving!"

" what? Rose it's eleven o'clock what the have you been doing I though you went out for breakfast with Emmet that's why you." realization hit me " Oh My God EW! EW! EW!"

Rose just grinned and stuffed another bite into her mouth." My god Bella he's like the energizer bunny he keeps going and going. It was the best sex I have ever had!"

" TMI!"

" your just mad cuz you didn't get any. Wait did you"

"Ugh no Rose I don't do one night stands you know that"

" well who says this was a one night stand. And maybe you should try it B, your sexually frustrated and it's obvious'' she smirked

" does that mean you and Emmet are going to see each other again?'' I said ignoring her comment. I hate it when she's right.

" Tonight" she nodded

"Rose are you sure?''

"Bell It's weird, I feel different with him it's not just the sex it's he gives me that weird feeling in my stomach you know the one you used to describe to me when ever you were with Jake? It's like I don't know I know it's too soon but I just don't want to slow it down where ever it goes I want it to go"

I was flabbergasted never have I ever heard Rosalie speak like that.

" Whoa"

" I know girl I know!"

Two hours later we where laughing our heads off and I was begging her to stop with the details. I told her about my strange night and the very hot barista. She laughed at me and told me is always the guy that is not interested in me that I want. It's not true I'm just attracted to him. Is all.

"So where is Emmet taking you tonight?''

" Some restaurant then a movie, he said he wants it to be a real date. I told him we were supposed to do that before we fucked" she laughed from the closet she was picking out something to wear.

"It's kind of sweet you know, who would have thought that someone like Emmet could do something like that he just looks so scary!"

" he is like a big teddy bear" Rose sighed holding up a purple Dress and a black one. I pointed to the black one.

" Wear it with purple Prada pumps, and I have that velvet purple ribbon that you can borrow it would looked cute on you"

" could you do my hair and makeup? I don't want to call one of the salon people from downstairs" Rose pouted like she needed to I would have gladly helped her.

"course babe! Now sit your ass down and let me work my magic!''

Rose looked beautiful as usual. Simple and heartbreakingly gorgeous.

She left for night pretty early like 4 o'clock. It was funny and cute they wanted to spend time together and couldn't wait, and Emmet said they were going to Olympia and had reservations at seven they didn't want to be late.

I didn't really care I had to go buy a car and soon I want to go to La Push. I pulled out my cell phone to call Seth.

"Hey Bella"

" hi Seth"

"What can I do for you?''

" could you be here in ten minutes I need to go car shopping"

" sure thing I'm on my way"

" thanks Seth"

I didn't want to get dressed up so I pulled on a white tee shirt and dark wash skinny jeans with flip-flops. And my ever faithful Marc Jacobs bag. It looked a bit chili so I decided it would be good to grab a cardigan.

The door man met me at the end of the elevator and helped open the door for me, I tipped him it was always the right thing to do.

I walked out to and was greeted by Seth.

" Bella!"

" Hey Seth, you know you make my day your so excited all the time where do you get that kind of energy?''

" Bella, I'm high on life! asked my girl to marry me last weekend she said yes, my world just couldn't get any better than that"

"Aw Seth that's so cute, you remind me so much of my friend Jake, you know he's from La Push I think that's pretty close to Forks."

"Well Actually that's where I'm from, we say Forks because people just don't know La Push" he said and opened the door for me.

" you really don't have to do that Seth"

" I want to."

" So this friend of yours Jake.."

" Yeah?''

" Is he by any chance Jacob Black?''

"Yeah, you know him!''

" Ah I miss him! Jake was so much fun I looked up to him as a kid always. He hated moving to New York but Billy made him, that's his dad."

" Billy is my dad's best friend. Jake used to tell me that if his dad wasn't in a wheel chair he would have left him a long time ago, and come back here"

" you were close to Jake."

"we're good…. Friends'' more like friend with benefits till Neisse showed up but what ever.

" So you need a car huh? What my driving is that bad?''

" of course not! I.. well to tell you the truth I just wanted to go to La Push. Jake told me that I should go there and check out the place." I said.

" You know Bella I could take you there. I mean we could go car shopping tomorrow there is this bonfire tonight you would like it you can meet Jake's family and see where he grew up I am sure Sue could tell you a few embarrassing stories about him and you can meet Kate the love of my life" he said to me smiling from the rearview mirror.

I lit up, that would be great, I feel that Rose has kind of ditched me since we got here I get she likes Emmet but I still feel alone.

" Seth that would be wonderful"

" Awesome, okay so do you feel like listing to music?''

" sure!"

" what kind do you like?"

" Anything but techno or Kesha. I mean if I have to hear about that bottle of Jack one more time I might just hit her with it" I liked her but good God! change your lyrics girl or go to rehab.

Seth laughed '' I hear you! How about some KOL?''

'' Perfect, umm not 'Use somebody' though."

" Arizona?"

" that's my favorite by them" I smile and he turns on the music.

I look outside my window. I love the green. It is truly mesmerizing.

I let the music sooth me and I disappeared in to the world that I was looking at, when I was a child, and I do this now too. When I look out of the window of a car I imagine my self running at full speed against the wind. I become part of what I am seeing, I loved that feeling. It was so freeing in away.

That taste,All I ever needed,All I ever wanted,Too dumb to surrenderShe shakesLike the morning railwayChecking me outWith someone on her shoulderThe lamp,Flickers in the bedroomShe must feel as awkwardWhore-house ArizonaAnd I go,Stand up to a giantSay that I'm a fighterToo drunk to rememberToo drunk to ... My faceIs laying on the pavementTasting something awfulI hate when that happens And she waves,Thinking that it's sexy,She must be plum crazy,I kind of think I like her,Kind of think I do ..

I was enjoying the song when all of a sudden my phone rings it Rose.

" Hey Rose''

" Bella where are you?''

" On my way to La Push. Why? Are you back yet I thought you"

"No Alice just called us and said you didn't answer the door. And she didn't see you go out"

" Umm okay I didn't know I was supposed to check with everyone before I went out."

"Bella you know that's not what I meant. It's just that I was so worried about you. Look sweetie I know I have left you alone but I promise spa day for the two of us tomorrow okay. Have fun at La Push check out the beach I hear it's to die for"

" Kay. Love you."

" Love you Bells"

"Bella we are now in a city called Port Angles. You want to stop by get something to eat? We have about an hour and a half to La Push." Seth asked and I was hungry.

" Sure what's good around here?''

"like Italian?" he asks

" a lot"

" there is this restaurant here ironically enough it's called Bella Italia." he said chuckling.

"okay we have to go there!"

"Okay I'll take the next exist."

I decided to BB message Jake and tell him I am in my way to La Push.

_~ Jake! On my way to La Push. Stopping at Port Angles to eat. Seth is here btw._

_~ sounds great love. Go to Bella Italia, and don't order the mushroom ravioli the Alfredo with the smoked salmon so much better… Seth Clearwater? That's awesome he's a good kid. Have fun at La Push. And please stay a way from Paul._

_~ Seth is awesome. Why should I stay away from Paul?_

_~ he will try to get into your pants_

_~ and you care because?_

_~ he is a player_

_~say's you?_

_~ you know what, I aint worried. He can't compare to me anyways_

_~hmmm so does that mean his cock is bigger that yours?_

_~ do I need to send you a picture to remind you of how big it is? _

_~ maybe you should than I will have to compare them and be the judge myself._

_~Bella don't do this to me girl. Neisse is here I got to go have fun just not too much._

I couldn't help but smile, evil I know but I liked to fuck with Jake not just fuck him.

**So what did you think?**


	5. La Push baby, it's La Push

**Hey People! So how is it going? BTW nothing makes me Happier that a beeping BlackBerry telling me that my fans are adding me to their favorites and story alerts and giving me reviews. Have I mentioned how fuck awesome you guys are? Well you are! So here is a chapter for you. I hope you like. There is a lemon in there for you , it's not the best because it's not important, I hope you guys like though and I hope you get to see Bella's personality being reveled a bit. Enjoy and don't forget to check out polyvore. ****.com/cgi/profile?id=1709614**** to see the outfits I put on there. As always don't own Twilight SM does. Read and Review.**

We ate at Bella Italia and the food was amazing, Seth was very sweet and picked up the bill.

We were in Forks now; this place was so much wetter that Seattle.

It was small, green, and very charming. I was getting a little anxious about going to La Push, I wonder what it would be like to meet Jakes family.

Welcome to La Push. The sign met my anxiety.

"This is it Bella, we will stop at my house then we could walk to first beach from there. Is that okay?''

" Yeah, that's fine"

I took in my surroundings as I walked with Seth, it was a very pleasant town. The green made me feel like I was surrounded by a million emerald diamonds; the sky was threatening an attack of lighting and rain. It was just simply beautiful. As we walked to the beach Seth pointed to houses and told me who they belonged to. He showed me the house he will move into with Kate, I also saw Jake's house. They kind of all looked the same but in a ' oh my god I'm in the suburbs' same but they were mostly cottage style homes, brick, earth tone colors, and the all had big garages.

The sent of burning wood greeted us as we got to the beach. There about nine people surrounded a bon fire they all turned to look at us and one girl got up, and ran towards us. I knew she was Kate, she had that smile and the glow to her face, you know the one that said ' I'm on love and there is nothing in the world that could stop me'. Yeah there it was. She gave Seth a big hug and then kissed him so passionately that I felt the need to look away. It was simply to intimate of a moment to be shared with anyone.

I looked back to the group near the fire; and honestly all I could think was damn. About six men, because they were just too fucking huge to call them boy, stared at me and Seth with wide smiles on their faces. They had the familiar looking skin tone that I grew used to around Jake and Seth, reddish brown and somehow glowing like a soft shimmer. I looked at Kate and Seth who were just staring at each other and then Kate noticed me and blushed.

" Oh sorry Bella, this is my Kate'' Seth said with a grin on his face.

" Hi Kate!" I said with a wave.

" Hey Bella, sorry about that. Welcome to La Push, Seth had told me nothing about you." she said with a chuckle.

" Seth! How could you and we go way back like a whole TWO days!'' I said which made her laugh .

" Ha, Ha. Laugh it up but girls lets go back to the pack seems like they are very interested to see who my guest is." Seth said and he but an arm on mine and Kate's shoulders. It was so causal that I really just felt conferrable with it.

" Hey guys!" he said to the group.

" Seth!'' " YO!'' ''hey'' '' Hi'' '' who's the hottie Seth?'' he was met with greeting I noticed the last guy who asked who the hottie was, I had a feeling that was Paul.

" This is Bella! And Paul back off she knows Jake, he could still kick your ass"

" Ha as if, hey there Bella" Paul said and winked at me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

" Bella, these are my family and friend. Sue, Leah, Jared, Embry, Sam, Emily, Quill, and well you know Paul"

" Hi, it's so nice to meet you. Sorry about crashing you party" I said with my best smile.

"honey you can crash here anytime you want'' the guy named Quill said and I laughed.

" Dude! That's so fucking cheesy who the hell says that!'' Paul groaned which made me laugh only harder.

" Language Paul!'' Sue said.

To say that I was having fun would have been an understatement. I mean wow! Just wow. They have got to be the most amazing people I have ever meet. So humble, so cultured, and very family oriented. That is something I missed, a lot. I learned that Sue was Seth's mother and Leah was his sister. Sam and Emily were married, and they were extremely nice. Paul, Jared, Quill and Embry, along with Sam, owned " The Pack" driving company. They worked in Seattle and mostly liked to keep their work away from home. Apparently I was the exception. Which I have to admit was nice because, Jacob or not I am so planning on spending time in La Push. They seemed very simple; education wasn't a big deal for them. They mostly worked and protected their families. I asked why the called themselves the 'pack'; they belonged to the Indian tribe that was named the Quileute tribe. The ancestors believed that they are the descendent of wolves. Pretty fucking funny yeah? But I am so writing a paper about them, it's like a guaranteed A.

After eating so much that I thought I was going to explode, I excused myself to go for a walk on the beach. My God the view was absolutely breath taking. The water was black, and absolutely terrifying. At the same time it was lovely, and just mesmerizing.

I heard someone behind me, when I turned around I saw that it was Paul.

" Bella!"

" Paul" I said looking at him questioningly

"So how do you like La Push?''

" Oh I love it! it's so pretty"

" Yeah you are'' he said

" I though you were teasing Quill for cheesy lines, your not any better"

" Well then why don't I just cut to the chase, you're hot I'm hot. Want to go back to my place I can show you the best part about La Push" he smirked and winked at me.

" Does that really work on girls?''

" Usually" he said

I remembered my earlier conversation with Rose. She was right I was very sexually frustrated, but did I have it in me to pull a one night kinda thing?

It would piss Jake off which was kinda fun.

I leaned in closed to him, swaying my hips more that necessary.

I looked at him up and down. I licked my lips.

" those are one hell of a pair of lips Bella" Paul leaned closer and whispered in my ears. I have to admit I shivered a little. I could blame the cold but I knew better.

He leaned in to kiss me. And ran his hand all over my thighs, and moved up cupping my breasts. My nipples were rock hard now, thanks to the weather an Paul.

" tell me if you want me to stop, I don't think I'll have the will to do so if later on" he said to me.

I was too caught up into the moment to let him stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, tracing my tongue across his lips. He met me with eagerness. I didn't have feelings for Paul yet my body reacted to him, and his to me. I unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down and he returned the favor. It was very uncomfortable I had my back on this giant rock we were covered, and no one could see us yet still it hurt. But we where too busy ravishing each others bodies, pain and pleasure mixed.

He pulled my panties down and pulled out his erection. I was nibbling on his neck, and I heard foil wrap being opened. A condom I guessed without warning he pushed into me hard. I cried out in pain and pleasure. His thrust began quickly, he didn't wait for me to adjust to him.

"Fuck Bella you are so fucking tight! Jake never stopped mention how much of a little vixen you are" he growled in my ears

All I could do was moan, I was a bit pissed that Jake discussed my sex life with his buddies, but dirty talking was hot during sex. He thrust into me harder and harder, I was about to go over the edge.

"Fuck Paul so…Ugh! Close"

He brought his hand down and pinched my clit.

" Cum for me Bella"

"Cum with me Paul"

We both came hard.

" Jesus" I panted

" So was this the best part of la push or not?'' he winked.

I rolled my eyes at him and smirked. We got dressed and walked back lucky for us only, Seth and Kate were there. Seth just shook his head and Kate smirked. And of course I was blushing furiously.

" the rest went to Billy's old house, we should head back."

We walked to Billy's house. And Paul gave me a tour of the place. It was cute, I will forever make fun of Jake for that teddy bear collection he had in his bed room.

I said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for a great meal and even better company. They all gave me hugs. I was invited back anytime, I promised I will be back. Paul gave me a hug and kiss.

" If you get bored in Seattle, just give me a call" he whispered.

" I just might"

Kate tagged along and I made reservations for them at the hotel in Seattle I felt bad he was driving too much. We where about ten minutes away from Seattle now, it was almost three in the morning and I fell asleep after Port Angles.

" Thanks Seth, today was very nice." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Oh it was my pleasure Bella, I am glad you enjoyed yourself'' he said to me.

" thanks Kate''

" You are very welcome Bella, thank you for the hotel"

" it's the least I could do" I said as Seth pulled into the Olivian and I got out and said goodbye I was ready to sleep today was long but very fun.

The lobby was empty and I was glad I couldn't deal with Alice's energy right now. I think I might have over done it on the beer, I felt dizzy going up the elevator. Stumbling with my keys like a drunk I finally got the door open.

" Rose?'' I called, though that might be pointless doubt she's here.

" Outside" she called.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said looking at her, she had her laptop on the table and a pint of ice-cream in her hand.

" Well hey there to you too sis, I miss you too. I am doing great how are you" she said heavy sarcasm covering her words.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug sitting on her lap.

" Sorry love"

"Meh, it's okay. Em had to go early something was up with his family"

"Aww, sad face.''

" I know! Which is why I'm stuffing my face with ice-cream and catching up on House"

"Why didn't you call me I would have left early"

" Are you kidding, I ditched you for the last two days you need to have fun. By the way how was it?''

" Great! Oh my God Rose the men are so hot and this guy named Paul that Jake warned me about hit on me and we kinda sorta had sex on the beach. But it"

" Bella, Breath" she laughed." you have sex with a guy you just met? I'm so proud of you" she said shaking her head.

I told Rose about La Push and how much I really liked it there. I was sleepy though so we headed inside.

" Oh we have to go register for classes tomorrow, and I want a car"

" Yeah we do. Why do you need a car? Oh did you tell mom? She probably freaked"

" Yep told her she did freak and I just want a car I don't want Seth to drive us around all the time and it's a long drive from La Push to here"

" but that would put him out of a job."

" No why? Dad would still pay for him we need him on weekends he could be our designated driver."

"Hmm not bad Swan you have thought this through"

" Damn straight"

" so bright and early tomorrow?''

" Yeah, at the crack of noon" I said as I pulled my hair back in a pony tale and hoped into bed.

" I like the way you think Bells" Rose laughed

I pulled out my phone to text Jake

~ Hmm I think it's a tie xx B

I turned off the lights and it didn't take too long to drift into sleep.

We got up at twelve, not too bad really. I was brushing my teeth while Rose picked out our clothes.

" Bella, so that café you went to was near campus right?'' Rose called from the closet.

" Yeah?'' I peaked out of the bathroom to look at her.

" Well I was just wondering if you would like to go grab some coffee from there"

" Does this have anything to do with the bronze haired barista?"

"What I just want my coffee"

"Rose!"

" B?" she smirked at me, and I couldn't help but smile a little eye candy never hurt any one.

" Fine, so what are you wearing?''

" This, and you are wearing this" she said.

She held out two outfits in her hand, a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top with ' blonds are the best' written on it. And mine was a pair of denim shorts with a blue sweater.

" Love it! Though I'm not sure I agree with your shirt" I laughed

" Oh really" she ran across the room where I was and started to tickle me

"Rose! Stop! No! Rosie! Okay, okay! You win fine Blonds rock"

"There was that too hard to say"

We got dressed as we headed out I remembered that I didn't call Seth.

"Shit!" I mumbled

"What's up?

" Rose we forgot to call Seth"

"Oh damn that's right"

" we could wait it's not that bad only ten minutes"

"Yeah you right''

When we stepped into the lobby Jessica was headed our way again.

"Girls!" she called

" Maybe if we ignore her she'll go away" Rose whispered and I chuckled.

" Yeah?'' I answered.

" Well. Your father called to let us know that there is a car out there for you Bella. He said he called Seth and everything is set. Seth will always be available when you need him."

"Oh wow that's great, so where's the car now?''

" Out here and here are your keys. It's a very nice car might I add"

" thank you" I said.

" Holy hell!" Rose said.

"is that an Aston Martin?"

"Sure as hell, good God Bella! Where the hell is mine!"

" Oh well there is another car here Rose and your dad wasn't sure if you wanted one but he asked us to keep it in the garage" Jessica said from behind us. Rose turned to look at her.

" Have some one drive it up here'' she said.

Three minutes later and beautiful red BMW-M3 pulled up next to in front of us.

"OH MY GOD" she whispered breathlessly. It was her dream car.

" Are we taking two cars then?''

"No! your driving I want to drive in that Aston oh my god is that pink stitching on the interior?'' She said as she got in to the car.

Wow, driving and Aston is like having constant orgasms. Who needs men when you have cars like these. We sped down the highway blasting Joan Jett thru the speakers. I parked in front of the café, I was surprised how good I was at parallel parking.

"Bella" Rose said to me. I knew what she meant.

" Oh no you don't you wanted to see it"

"But, It's like old and dirty and oh my god is that a hobo!"

"you want to wait in the car?''

"No, no. fine I'll go in with you"

The place was more crowded than that night I was here. I saw a lot of people with their laptops, some with books. What I didn't see was that barista the blond one was here.

"Hey espresso girl!'' he greeted me.

" Bella" I corrected him, but smiled not to sound too bitchy.

"Well Bella, I'm glad Edward didn't scare you away, I'm Mike by the way"

" Nice to meet you mike, so I was wondering could you make a Cuban latte? To-go please. And Rose what did you want?''

" I think I'll have the same" she said not looking away from her phone.

" I'll get started on them right away, did you want the sugar in the espresso or the milk?'' Mike asked.

"Espresso" I smiled and went to sit by Rose.

"Who are you texting! God lady you have been like glued to the phone."

"Sorry B, just Emmet, he's having lunch with his brother and Alice."

" Sorry my ass"

"Bella!"

"Oh what ever, so are we taking Gen-Eds?"

" Yeah , lets try to get at least one class together."

" Okay. So I'm going to take, Religion, Comp I, Intro to Philosophy, World Lit, Drama"

" Kay, I need to take Comp I so we could take that together, and Drama too. But I think that's it because I'm taking American lit, World history and Calculus II"

" Well we have two we could take together, so it's not that bad" I said.

" Here are your drinks ladies"

" thanks''

"Thanks Mike"

" okay girl lets go, we have to meet Emmet, Alice, and Jasper at the beach at four, and we have to go to campus first" Rose said to me as we walked out.

" Wait that's today?''

" Yeah Bella it's Friday"

Wow, I so lost track of time. I don't know how this week passed, I'm not sure about the trip to the beach. I will be stuck as the odd one out, but I told them that I am going and now I have to. Maybe I could call Paul..

**Okay so what did you think?**


	6. Six inch heels at the beach

**Hey people! So sorry I Haven't updated for a while.**

**I hope you like this chapter**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing**

**I can't explain how much joy it brings me**

**Love your support, keep it coming =) **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Love you lots**

**XX GWPL**

**Oh and I don't own Twilight of any of these characters I just like to dress them up in Chanel and Gucci and really sexy things.**

The University of Washington is beautiful. Simply breath taking, I have to admit this damn city is fucking growing on me. I couldn't wait for orientation. Rose and I signed up for the same dates, so we could be together hoping that the days we picked work out and that way we wouldn't have to be alone on orientation.

We were on our way back home.

" Christ! I don't know what to wear" Rose growled.

" Try a bathing suite"

" Wow Bella! Thank you so fucking much, how come I didn't think of that?" she glared at me causing me to chuckle a bit.

" You will look gorgeous, Emmet will die, you will have sex. And all this worry will be about nothing!" I said as I stared out of the windshield.

"Gold! Yes! That the color" she said as if I didn't even say a thing.

We got home and Rose sped to the closet to pick out her outfit, and mine as well I had no say today, and who the fuck was I to stop her? I didn't even feel like going, much less getting ready. I thought about calling Paul, but I didn't want it to be like a fuck buddy thing- it was just a one time thing, I can stick to that.

" Oh B! this one you have to so, so cute!" she held out a dark blue one-piece, it had a vintage feel to it .

" isn't that a bit dressy for the beach?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

" The daughter of Rene Swan can never ever be over dressed for anything" she mocked and imitated our mothers tone of voice.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I figured I could play it down with flats and a cardigan. I grabbed it and got dressed stuffing a pair of jeans in my bag incase it got cold.

" So Rose which car are we taking? Yours or mine?"

" Lets take mine!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. She had on a gold and beige bathing suite, and that was half way between a one piece and a bikini. And over it she had an Indian inspired tunic that matched. And her favorite Zanotti bag to accompany it.

'' okay lets take yours are we meeting them at the beach?''

" yeah Alice just sent me a txt saying they were already there and she gave me directions I think it's called Alki beach "

" awesome lets go!"

Rose's car was almost as sexy as mine, almost. One thing about Rose was that she pretty much drove like a fucking maniac. I was praying the whole way to the beach! She parked between a red Jeep and a yellow Porch, I had a feeling the porch was Alice's, it had a 'shop till Chanel goes out of style' bumper sticker on it .

" I see Emmet!" Roes lit up I was happy for her I have never ever seen he like this, like never!

' go! Run along I'll get the things out of the trunk"

" no B let me help"

"Babe go, it's only two packs of beer and a thermos I can handle it, now go!''

She practically ran to him he couldn't see her, he was getting ready to start surfing. Though I couldn't see a lot of waves.

I grabbed the things and headed to were Alice and Jasper were I could see the back of their heads.

When they saw Rose, they turned to look in my direction and Jasper sprinted to help me with the things.

" Hey Bella! Let me get those for you'' he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Jasper, thank you. So how are you?"

" Great! Such a lovely day out aint it?''

" sure is" I said looking up at the blue sky, Seattle was not bad when it came to the weather, I think the too whole ' rain all the time thing' was a myth. the sky had only a few marshmallow white clouds decorating it. The ocean was breathtaking, the sun kissed it's waves, the skyline was sinfully beautiful.

" Bella!" Alice exclaimed, and I got look at her. Here I though I was over dressed. Alice looked amazing, she had on this bathing suite that was a sad excuse for one actually it looked more like a scarf that was wrapped around her lady parts, and six inch heals. How is she even walking in them on sand? But I have to admit she looked like she just walked out of a spread in _Vogue._

" Alice, wow. You look great" I said hugging her back.

" She does look great, but darlin' who wears six inch heels to the beach?" Jasper asked.

" Jasper, you better not be complaining" she scolded him.

He faked zipping his lips and locked and thru the ' key' away.

Alice kissed him and I laughed.

" So Bella did you guys register for classes?'' Alice said to me as we walked back to where they had some chairs.

" Um.. Yeah we did, the campus looks amazing"

" Oh I know! I hope we have a class together"

" You're going to UW?'' I asked as I put some sunscreen on.

" Yeah, fashion for now, I'm going to Paris in two years though. I'm applying for this internship for fashion week, I hope I get it." she was looking thru the pages of the _W_ magazine. I noticed that one of my mother's dresses was worn by the model on the cover.

" I think I might be able to help you with that, you should meet my mother. She's kind of in the fashion biz. I'm sure she could help you land a good one. Do you have any designers in mind?''

" OMG are you serious? I would love to work with this one designer, but I don't think she 's taking any interns, but she is amazing, look this is one of her dresses, the stitching is all done by hand and she has this amazing eye for color, and uses real gold in her clothing. I heard once that she made this Indian sari for a Spanish princess made it out of pure silk and embroidered it with gold and rubies. It was like.."

" $850.000 ?" I offered smirking.

" how did you know!''

" Because she's my mother" I said. Grabbing a beer from the cooler.

" What the what! " Alice said.

"You're Isabella Swan?" Jasper asked I couldn't help but hear the worry in his heart.

"yeah why?'' I asked I noticed Rosalie was next to me now, she probably heard the conversation.

" You're the fucking legendary Swan Sisters?'' Emmet asked in his loud voice.

" You know about double S?'' Rose asked, she looked pissed. I know she didn't want Emmet to know all the rumors the bitches in NYC said about her.

" Rose, I'm Emmet Cullen" he said in a serious voice. And I spit my beer out.

Charlie Swan had only one ' nemeses' Carlisle Cullen. My dad hated anything and everything about his man. They use to be friends in college. Best of friends. They even were members of the Skull and Bones at Yale. But their father's were the worst of enemies. After college they went their separate ways, two years a go there was an incident. The Cullen's were never in New York, Carlisle made sure no one knew where his family was, and apparently my dad caught on to that trend. But someone from Charlie's Mafia men got shot and Carlisle claimed it. All hell broke loose that year. I remember Dad said that Carlisle lived in Maine, but he sent his family somewhere else.

" As in Carlisle Cullen's son" Roes was flabbergasted.

I was scared, I didn't know what their reaction was going to be. But to my complete shock, Alice laughed. She fucking burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who the fuck cares? Like we agree on anything that our parents tell us? Everyone of us rebels! Dad will be Fucking pissed and I don't give a flying rat's ass what he thinks, you two are the coolest, most awesome people I have ever meet, and some stupid _God Father _bullshit wont stop me from befriending you." she said in a serious tone. And then looked at me and Rose and smiled, grabbed the magazine and flipped thru it's pages. She shut all of us up, and she was right. I really liked them everyone of them was awesome on so many levels. I went up to her and hugged her. Than as if nothing happened we all went back to just hanging out. Emmet talked about UW and how he will be on the football team. Rose listened to him like he was explain how the world was created, it was so cute. I could tell she really liked him.

They decided to play beach volleyball and I was the referee/goal keeper.

One, because they were playing two against two. And the other reason was, that my head was a ball magnet.

It was a tie and they were getting ready for round two, when I felt someone come behind me. Before I could turn to see who it was, Alice's face lit up.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard" she sang running past me.

I turned to see who it was and my heart literally stopped.

Holy fucking hell on earth.

It was him.

You know tall, handsome, bronze haired, moody, sexy as hell barista!

The shock in my eyes matched his, I looked away blushing furiously.

" Bella, Rose" Alice said. " This is my brother Edward"

Okay I think I'm going to kill Alice, the lil bitch set me up.

" Rose" he nodded " Bella, I believe we met" he smiled that panty dropping crooked smile of his.

"Um Yeah.. I you're that Barista" I said trying to sound indifferent, but truth was I was my heart was about to beat out of my chest.

" So pix, where is that BBQ I'm starving" He ruffled Alice's hair.

" the hair Assward! The hair!" Alice squealed. " and we haven't started yet, we needed you cooking skills" she smirked.

He cooks, and is an amazing barista, should I ask him to marry me or wait a bit?

" okay I'm going to start the fire. Em, Jazz, could you help me with this." he said tossing a bag at Emmet.

" Yeah bro." Jasper said.

" Excuse me ladies" Edward said and they walked to back to where we had set up earlier. I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding. I looked at Rose that was looking at me like she was trying to read my mind.

" What?'' I mouthed to her.

" Oh I think you know what" she said and her and Alice started to laugh.

**SO tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	7. I just wanna know

Hey! Sorry about the long wait for this I write when I have the time which is not much. =(

Thank you SO much for your reviews you guys are the BEST ever. don't be creeped out but I love you =)

So enjoy this chapter

And tell me what you think of it.

3 you GWPL

**The water was too cold for me to swim in. I started gasping as soon as my feet were in there. I didn't go in all the way. I could only bare getting my feet wet nothing else, I was just stunned by the beauty of everything around me. I stayed there oblivious to the world around me for ten minutes. **

**I was lost in my world for a second, I realized that I actually missed New York, and I was nervous about college. I didn't think I would be. I have to admit I snuck in a lecture or two at NYU. I loved the environment. But it was that ' new kid ' feeling even though everyone is going to be new but I just, I don't know I was feeling nervous. And then there is Edward. I'm so awkward around him and I don't even know why! It's like for God's sake I'm around the Elite of the world and I get flustered around him! **

"**Bella!" I heard someone call my name, I turned to see that it was Rose**

" **Food's ready babe" she said waving.**

**I got out and a cool breeze made me shiver, and of course life loves me so much but nipples were as perky as a cheerleader. I flushed three different colors of red as I passed by a group of thirteen year old boys who were practically drooling their mouths hanging open. I folded my arms across my chest, and walked away. I put on my cardigan that helped but not by much.**

" **Here you go Bella" Edward handed me a plate. It had a slider burger with red cabbage coleslaw, a Greek salad, and roasted potatoes. It looked divine.**

"**Wow, thank you! You made this!" I asked the plate was warm and I was practically hugging it.**

" **I love to cook" he said.**

**He cooks! He cooks? **

" **Yeah, growing up we called him Edwarda" Emmet laughed and shoved another bit in his mouth.**

" **Do you not get tired of your own jokes Em?'' Edward glared.**

" **I think it's pretty cool that you cook, I'm the same way, I adore it. It's almost like therapy. It's even art!" I gushed, I think it was the food it had magical powers my God it was so fucking good!**

**They all laughed at me I shrugged and shoved another bite in my mouth.**

" **Um.. Bella?" Edward said in a small voice. Which was odd considering he had that asshole vibe to him the first time we 'met'.**

" **yeah?''**

"**Sorry about the other night it was wrong of me to act that way" **

**Oh, okay now that was very unexpected. **

" **Oh it's fine" I said blushing a bit.**

" **What the hell did you do assward?" Emmet asked eyeing his brother who glared back at him.**

" **it wasn't anything terrible he was just being a hypocrite" I said looked around I saw that my bit of information didn't really help a lot.**

" **he told me is shouldn't be wearing Valentino in this neighborhood, and he was wearing Armani, now would someone please pass the roasted potatoes" I asked looking down at my plate. **

**Only Edward and Rose new why he was really apologizing. I chose not to share that information, and I was glad that Rose caught on. I looked up and met Edward's gaze he smiled and mouthed ' thanks' to me. I smiled and looked away to where the sun was setting.**

**After we ate, and cleaned up, it got really awkward. **

**It was Twilight now, the families with kids went home and only the drunk, horny kids stayed. AKA Rose, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper. Edward and I sat there as the ' horny couples' made-out. Alice moaned so loudly that Edward just got up and held his hand out to me.**

" **Let's get the fuck out of here" he muttered under his breath.**

"**Please!" I exclaimed.**

**He grabbed a thermos and we walked as fast as we could away from them.**

**We were out of site now, it was a quite area. Very beautiful, I could see the Seattle skyline. **

**We sat down out legs crossed yoga style, and looked at each other.**

**And we just stated laughing.**

" **I- can't- even think straight!" he said gasping between his laugh outbursts.**

" **Oh my god they are like rabbits! Jesus! Like get a room!"**

" **Yeah, after Jaspers hands went into my little sisters pants that was my cue to leave'' he said laying back and still chuckling.**

" **Try being alone with them! When we were at that sushi restaurant!"**

" **Oh wow I'm so sorry, you should have left they wouldn't have even realized it!"**

" **I did, little did I know I was going to be harassed" I said jokingly.**

**He stop laughing though, and pushed himself off the floor a bit shifting his weight to his elbows.**

" **sorry, really I am, and about my dad also"**

" **I know, it's okay I proved you wrong" I smiled and was glad to see that he smiled too " Oh wow, so that was Carlisle Cullen?"**

" **The one and only, Emmet filled me in, hope you don't mind" he said with a sheepish look on his face.**

" **Not at all."**

" **You're different" he stated.**

" **Good different?" I asked laying back now next to him. It was easier not having to look in his eyes.**

**He smiled and nodded. " Tell me about you" he asked**

" **What do you want to know?''**

" **Okay so if I ask you a question you will answer honestly?''**

" **only if I get to ask you one back, for every question you answer, I will answer one as well." I said.**

" **Deal! what's your favorite color?'' he asked. **

" **That's random" **

" **you didn't answer my question Bella" he mocked.**

" **Fine, it changes from day to day" I said. He turned his head to look at me. And I met his gaze.**

"**Okay what's your favorite color today''**

"**Green" I sighed. Blushing a bit. " what's yours?"**

" **Brown" he said without hesitation. " do you read?''**

" **A lot"**

" **Do you have a favorite novel?"**

" **You have to be more specific, what genre?''**

" **Huh I guess you do read, okay Shakespeare"**

" _**Othello**_**" I said.**

" **really?"**

" **yes really, what were you expecting **_**Rome & Juliet**_**?" **

" **Well yeah. Kinda."**

" **I hate that play, I like some quotes form it but that's all . You know how they have a theory that Shakespeare didn't write all of his plays, I think that's the one that he didn't write"**

" **Why do you dislike it so much?" he asked. But he couldn't hid the chuckle.**

" **It's so stupid, and Romeo is a douche. He loves Rosaline then Juliet. They are like fourteen years old and it's so dumb. It always bothers me that she doesn't check his pulse"**

**He couldn't hold it in any more he just laughed." that's the best thing I have ever heard"**

" **What's yours?''**

" **I think would have to be **_**King Lear **_**"**

" **Oh yeah that is a good one"**

"**New York or Seattle"**

" **New York"**

" **but you haven't been here very long how can you judge?''**

" **I didn't say I didn't like Seattle, I just would choose New York over any other city"**

" **Why?"**

" **Because people go there saying that they want to make their dreams come true. And I just love being from the city of dreams"**

" **But it's a harsh society to live in"**

" **every society is harsh, and I think it depends on you, who you hang out with and what you do with your life, just because you live amongst wolves doesn't mean you have to act like them."**

" **okay I see your point"**

" **okay my turn, why do you own a coffee shop?"**

"**why not''**

'' **I know but your eighteen."**

" **nineteen'' he corrected.**

" **okay nineteen. Not many nineteen year-olds own coffee shops"**

" **I love coffee. I was in Rome one summer with my family, and our hotel was near a local café that has been there for centuries. I love how universal the culture of coffee is. So when I turned 18 my dad gave us all our trust funds I took mine and opened De La Luna. He was pissed that I unlike Emmet or Alice did something productive with my money. He said and I quote ' You think you'll do so great without me, you will be back begging me to bail you out of the shit that you got yourself into' but so far so good De la Luna is the best thing in my life now." he said. It felt like I was getting to see Edward, just a bit of him, and so far I really like what I see.**

" **wow" was all I could answer him.**

" **what about you what got you into coffee?''**

" **I was in Jordan, touring the country, and we were on the road and got lost, so we pulled up to this small house to ask for directions. No one spoke a word of English yet they somehow managed to invite us in and serve us coffee. Bedouin style with cardamn. It was like a god damn orgasm in a cup, never have I ever had as good of a coffee as that one and what. So I vowed to go around the world and explore all the types of coffee I could find. So far Vietnamese iced coffee, Turkish, Bedouin, Cuban, and espresso are my favorites."**

" **Here" he said, and I pulled myself up to see what he was holding it was the thermos that he brought with him. He poured some thing in the lid that served as a cup. It smelled powerfully of coffee. I took a sip.**

" **Oh my god!" I said as I practically downed it.**

" **It's a small local coffee shop in Iowa City, Iowa, that roasts its' own coffee. This is their Turkish blend. It's a French roast, yet it has the full flavor and you don't taste the burn."**

" **This is amazing! How on earth did you find this place?"**

" **Well I want to go visit that town but I met this guy in Portland at barista school that was from there, and he brought this with him. I have been in love with it." he took a sip out of the thermos and looked at me and smiled. And poured some more coffee in my cup.**

" **Thank you" I said taking a sip more slowly this time, wanting to enjoy it longer.**

"**Okay if you could go any place in the world now where would it be, and why you can't say New York. " he said with a smirk.**

" **I think I would say Alaska, I want to see the northern lights."**

" **Oh I have wanted to do that forever I was just afraid of Sarah Palin."**

**I burst out laughing. " You know now that you mentioned it"**

" **We should learn how to shoot a gun before we go there that's all I'm sayin'"**

" **Okay so what else do you do? Or do you just work at the café"**

" **I have many hobbies, so that keeps me busy when I'm not working at the shop. Though I have to change that now I'm going to UW this fall."**

"**You are? Me too registered today. So what's your major''**

" **English, and a minor in Philosophy. You?''**

" **English then off to Law school"**

" **Law'' he looked at me skeptically.**

" **not my idea, trust me. All I want to be is an English teacher."**

" **Parent's?"**

" **Yep." **

" **I know the feeling, why do you think I chose the two subjects that make the lowest pay ever"**

" **dude how are you still alive, I would have guessed that Carlisle would have killed you by know."**

" **What about you, what does Bella do with her free time"**

" **My nails" I said sarcastically.**

" **I wish"**

" **What's that supposed to mean" I look at my feet I knew that I wasn't that overdue for a pedicure.**

" **It would just make you easier to figure out." he said looking ahead now.**

" **why do you want to figure me out?'' I asked.**

**He looked into my eyes " I don't know" he said. And it was the truth. I could tell.**

" **I write, paint, and just live." I said.**

"**What do you write?"**

" **everything, anything, what ever comes to mind I guess."**

" **what do you paint?"**

" **I'm a copy cat. I love every thing by Jackson Pollock. So I paint his style a lot."**

"**how do you live?''**

" **I just do, I feel like I want to know everything and anything I can. Like there is so much out there and I want to know it all. So everyday it's like and adventure. I discover something new in myself and the people around me."**

**He sat there looking at me, in my eyes like he was trying to read my mind, soul, and heart. I tried to look away but I couldn't. like I was just paralyzed in his eyes a pool of liquid emerald green glass.**

**Kay what did you think?**


	8. Used

_**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**_

_**I know it has been so long! Life has just been crazy.**_

_**I went on a trip of a life time! And let me tell you I got a lot of writing done, just couldn't upload any. I'm very pleased with one chapter I wrote there for later days =) I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I wrote it in a Café in Santiago Chile =) I pored my heart in it. But you guys will just have to wait. I'm picking up the pace for this story, I want to get to the good stuff. I hope you like this I feel super bad for Bella, but, it had to happen this way. **_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS! SO MUCH! **_

_**This is my Super Bowl gift to you!**_

_**Tell me two things 1 Who do you want to win? 2 What did you think of the chapter?**_

_**Again I don't own Twilight. I just love the story. **_

_*** I used one of many favorite quotes from the Twilight Saga in this chapter***_

_It felt like he was starring at me forever. We were silent, not a word was uttered. Finally I coughed, blushed and looked away._

" _So what about you" I asked "what do you usually do?"_

" _I work at De La Luna, and I'm into photography a lot"_

" _Cool, Seattle is like the perfect place to be a photographer"_

" _I know, breathtaking isn't it?" he said looking at the skyline._

" _Nothing like New York though" I said with a smirk._

" _I like New York, I do. But you know what I love about Seattle?" he said to me._

" _What?" I asked._

" _That a two hour drive can take you to a town so small, and quite. But if you get sick of that, you just go back into the city. New York, it's just rich people everywhere. You would go to cabin in the Hampton's, and there would be a Gala down the street." _

" _Oh, come on! That is so not true!" I said._

" _Really? Do you know the Volerina family?''_

" _Unfortunately, yes." _

"_then you should know that they host a charity even every October in the Hampton's. They choose the weekend when people just get sick of the city and want to leave for a bit" _

" _Oh gosh! You're right!" _

" _But, it's up to you where there you go or not. I mean you could just go to Boston or New Jersey" I said that and he grimaced._

" _Not New Jersey. Never! New Jersey." he said with a horrified look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh._

" _You think this is funny? I've seen house wives of New Jersey. I think I should by a gun just to drive through that place!"_

" _Edward, are you afraid of woman that look like men, and don't have and foreheads?'' I said trying to keep a straight face._

" _Laugh it up Swan, I will take you to Wal-Mart." he smirked after seeing the look of horror on my face. " I'll even buy something for you and make you wear it"_

" _No, boy. I don't think so!"_

" _Want to bet?'' he asked leaning closer._

" _No, I don't want to bet. You will never take me in there alive" he was so close to my face now, is he going to kiss me? His eyes are intoxicating! _

" _Edward Cullen! Are you trying to seduce me to go to Wal-Mart? That's low" I said in an angry voice, because it pissed me off! How dare he?_

_Then he looked at me. In total shock! And just busted out laughing!_

"_I'm sorry Bella, that was low. But it was funny"_

_I just huffed. And looked away._

" _you're not mad are you?"_

" _I'm irritated!"_

" _are you irritated that I tried to kiss you? Or that I didn't?'' he smirked._

" _Are you fucking kidding me." I said. I was flabbergasted._

_Still that smirk was on his face._

" _you know I wasn't wrong about you. You are an ass. I can't believe I was fooled even for bit!"_

" _Bella, you are getting a bit too defensive don't you think?'' he said. And still that fucking one sided smirk was still there. Damn smug bastered._

_I looked at him for a minute then I just got up and walked away._

" _Bella! Where are you going? Come on it was just a joke"_

"_And you are just an ass"_

" _let me drive you home"_

"_no!" _

" _how would you get home?"_

" _we came in Rose's car I will just drive it back" I said looking around I think we settled here. Maybe it was too dark to see._

" _they left" he sighed._

_I stopped. "what? How do you know that? Rose didn't text me."_

" _Emmet did, and said that they left, look just let me drive you home" he said in a pleading voice now. " I wont say a word I promise." he said. I could still see he was fighting that smile._

" _I could just call Seth to pick me up." _

" _It would take him 20 minutes to get here, and I wont leave you alone. So, that means you be stuck with me for 20 minutes. Or, I could drive you back it would take us15 minutes and I wont say a word." he said. Now the smirk was back._

" _You're an asshole." I glared. And he shrugged. _

" _after you" he said. _

_We walked to the parking lot. Like he promised he was quite. But I could have sworn I heard him chuckle and try to cover it up with a cough._

_When we got to the parking lot, I was horrified. The only thing that was parked there was a motorcycle._

" _Where's your car?'' I asked in a strained voice._

"_Oh it was so nice out today that I road my bike" he said and he was clearly amused at my horrified face._

" _Oh" was all I could answer._

" _are you afraid?" he asked still that fucking smirk on his face._

" _No, I'm just disgusted by the fact that I have to sit that close to you!"_

" _can you stop acting like a child and let me take you home." I blushed three different kinds of red, how fucking dare he! _

" _I'll walk thanks!" I stomped my foot and left._

" _Did you really just stomp your foot? I thought only girls did that on T.V" he said smirking at me._

" _Just can you shut up and take me home." I said glaring at him._

" _After you" still that smirk on his face._

_The drive home was very pleasant. The adrenalin from speeding down the high way was amazing, I just loved it._

" _Thank you Edward" I said when we got to the Olivian._

" _You're welcome." he said. Much to my surprise he walked me to the elevator._

" _You don't have to walk me" I said politely, I really needed to get away from him though._

" _I'm not. I live here too you know" he said pressing the button to the pent house while I flushed about three different shades of red._

_The elevator ride was awkward, and it got worse when he tried to hug me good night. I pulled away while he pulled me in and waited a little too long to let go. I couldn't get into the penthouse fast enough. To say tonight was wired would be an understatement, and it wasn't even over yet. Just 11 pm._

_I was in my room undressing and getting ready for a bath when I heard two knocks on my door. All I had in was my silk pink nigh slip and went about half way up my thigh, I put on the matching rob that wasn't really that much longer maybe a about and inch longer, and I walked to the door._

_And there he was. Blue jeans, black shirt that hugged every inch of his biceps. God-damn. Jacob Black. On my door steps. I met his eyes._

" _Jake?" it came out like a question._

" _Bella" he breathed my name._

" _Not that I'm no glad to see you but, what are you doing here?" I said waiving him inside the door._

" _Neisse and I broke up" he said._

" _I'm sorry." I lied. I wasn't sorry._

_He looked at me again, all of me this time. His eyes got dark with lust. Before I could even comprehend what was happing, he picked me up and pushed me against the door. Crushing his lips to mine. He pulled my night gown up and somehow managed to pull his pants down and with out any warning he inserted himself inside of me. _

" _Fuck, Jake" I moaned._

" _Still confused about who is bigger, me or Paul?'' he said with the cocky attitude that I missed so much. I answered with a moan, that was all I could comprehend. I came twice before he decided to go the bed room._

_I had no shame that night I didn't give a shit who heard anything. _

_I woke up in the middle of the night with black hair between my legs, and I returned the favor. We barley said two words to each other. Just moaning and the occasional swear words here and there, but we never talked. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week after that night. I decided to make breakfast. As I was walking out I turned around and looked at my bed. Jake looked so peaceful when he slept always. Like a giant angel, always slept on his back, my dark purple sheets covered his lower half. I couldn't help myself, I went back and kissed him, his lips, his neck, his chest, slowly without waking him up. _

_When I got to the kitchen, I was way too soar to do anything so I decided to get room service instead._

" _Olivian, how may I help you?" said the woman on the phone._

" _Hi, this is Bella Swan calling. Could I order breakfast?"_

" _Sure Miss Swan though I must apologize, we have our brunch menu now. Is that okay?"_

" _Sounds great, make sure it's light, no meat, and I have coffee so don't send any"_

" _Sure, give us fifteen minutes" _

_I hung up and made coffee. I poured it into cups, I knew how he liked it, black no sugar, like me._

_I was trying to figure out how to tie my robe and carry the cups at the same time… it didn't work out. Guess I'll have to show my nipple, I'm sure Jake wont mind. As I was walking to my room I could hear him talking, but couldn't make out the words exactly, so I got closer._

" _I know, I'm sorry too" he said is a soft tone. " yeah I shouldn't have left… I love you too, I'll be on the next flight out I promise." he said hanging up and turning around. I don't know what he saw but the look on my face made him as pale as a sheet of paper._

" _Get out" I said glaring at him. _

" _Bella.." he tried to get near me._

" _Don't. You. Dare. Get out! Get the fuck out Jake. And never ever come back here again, do you hear me? So done with you and your bullshit. Get OUT!" I finally lost my cool._

" _Bella, just listen okay! We just had a fight and I thought it was over. I'm sorry so sorry Bell…" he said holding his arms up in surrender._

_I don't know what got into me, but I pushed him out of the door, he had nothing but his jeans on, and I could care less._

" _Bella! Open the door!"_

_I looked around, coffee and glass covered the floor. I didn't care. I slowly sank to the floor and I heard a gasp, then another, and another. I realized they came from me. I started to cry then. And I don't remember much after that. Just blurry memories._

" _Bella! Bella!" It was Rose this time she was calling my name in the frantic tone of hers, she only used it when it was something horrible that was happening._

"_Bella, I'm sorry. I" Jake was still here._

" _JACOB BLACK WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!" Rose screamed._

" _I just… look I didn't mean to…"_

" _LEAVE NOW!" Rose said again._

" _I'm not leaving till I know Bella's okay" he said._

" _I believe Rosalie asked you to leave. Now move" Emmet was here too, his voice sounded deadly. _

" _BELLA!" I opened my eyes this time. I passed out. I didn't remember how it even happened._

" _Oh thank God!" Rose said._

" _I called the ambulance. They are on their way now" Emmet._

" _No there is no need to do that. Rose I'm okay really I don't need an ambulance. I'm fine" I said trying to get up. But absolutely failed miserable at it._

" _could you just be still for a second that is obviously not the case" Rose gets irritated very easily. I listened though. I didn't have the strength not to._

_They EMT said they I didn't need to go to the hospital. Though much to my dislike I did get poked in the arm a few times. IV was necessary, after a nervous breakdown. I can't believe I did that to myself. _

_It has been a week now, I haven't been out. School starts tomorrow and now I have no choice but to get up and start my life again._

_Things got bad, really bad. I remember one day when Rose finally had it. _

" _I called Mom and Dad" She said. I just looked at her " I swear Bella if you ever, ever! Tell me that you don't 'love' Jake I will fucking explode! Do you think that fucker is worth it? I mean really? Couldn't you find some other Indian trash to fucking fall in love with?….." she went on and on about how I was messing up my life. I couldn't agree with her more but, I also couldn't do anything about it. I felt broken, I loved him. I loved Jake, and I had no idea. I spent so much time in my room I didn't really do anything but watch every season of Veronica Mars, Gossip Girl, and House. Not to mention I ate about twenty pints of ice ream from my best friends Ben & Jerry. I had to get up, I couldn't just stay like this. I looked around my room, funny how my mood always reflected the way it looked. I was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and old sweatpants that would make my mom want to have heart attack. I decided my first step should be going to the gym, and try to burn off at least half of the calories I consumed. I didn't have too look perfect for school, but at least I could look descent._

_**? Tell me what ya think ?**_


End file.
